Leone
Leone is a dual Fire/Electric type Pokemon in the moon clan, led by Mirage. Appearance Leone is a tall, slim Pikachu with neatly groomed, short golden yellow fur that curls on the tips. He has red eyes. The tips of his ears, tail, and hands are black, with red embroidered patterns around his wrists, ears, and tail. His back is decorated with red diamond patterns that resemble flames, with lightning bolts pertruding from the bottom. He wears a red bow tie and ocassionally wears a red rose. He has a slightly muscular build. Powers and Abilities Personality Leone is a relaxed, care-free guy who likes to sit back at quietly observe the world at an angle. He is poetic and often deep in thought, using poetry to express his usually suppressed feelings. Although introverted, Leone is friendly and warm and openly accepts the company of others, especially in the presence of women. He is charming, cunning, and very flirtatious, often caressing women with affectionate words. However, Leone is very lustful and can be manipulative, and will do whatever it takes to acheive his desires. Leone is a proud individual but keeps this hidden, and secretly loves to be showered in compliments and affection, but takes criticism quite personally. He tends to anger easily and hold grudges, but will keep it hidden until he finds an opportunity to strike back at the offender. He keeps an optimistic facade and often, it is difficult to tell if he feels any bitter feelings. Relationships Mochi Leone is very fond of Mochi and often likes to treat her to fine dinner and wine. He often flirts with her and teases her for being so open with her but deep inside, he genuinely cares for her and looks out for her. Amber Leone is fascinated by Amber's fiesty attitude and teases her with flirtatious remarks and gestures to invoke a reaction. He is determined to soften her heart up a bit and admires her beauty. Although they often end up arguing, Leone is drawn to Amber's presence and enjoys spending time with her. Blake One of Leone's best friends, Blake is his go to person, be it for advice or to play a round of cards. He is quite protective of Blake and sees him as a younger brother figure. Leone enjoys how like minded the two are and admires his sense of fashion and his optimistic attitude. Noel Leone has only seldomly spoken to her, but he feels a deep admiration for Noel's grace. He enjoys listening to her play the flute and hopes to be able to become better acquainted with her in the future. Farroway Another acquaintance, Leone feels that Farroway is well mannered and polite. He remembers taking shelter in a cave from a rainstorm and setting up a campfire in his presence and enjoys his company. Mimzy The two only met briefly afterhe spotted her hiding in a bush. He wonders why she shies away from him and curious to find more about her. Colette Leone finds her innocent nature adorable and he wonders why she is so fearful and defensive within his presence. He admires her ability to bake and enjoys the cookies she bakes. History Fun Facts -Leone speaks several languages: Italian, English, French, Spanish, and bit of German. Italian seems to be a preference. -Leone has a secret admiration for music and fine arts, and enjoys singing and acting as a pasttime. -Leone suffers from a mild form of PTSD. -Leone is also a trained assassin and will happily avenge other Pokemon for others. -He plays the violin. -Leone's bowtie is scarlet, which was his original associated color. -Leone means lion in Italian. Category:Characters Category:Moon Clan